


Come, Darling

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte comes home from a particularly stressful day and Tom helps her to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I was in the shower and I thought that it should become fully written out, so here it is! This is my first chance at smut, so please be gentle with me! ;-) This story also has a bit of fluff to at the end; so bear with me because I am incapable of writing a 'short' story. Happy reading!

Earlier that morning, she left before Tom could wake. Before leaving though, she went back into their room. Seeing him sleeping there, spread-eagled on the bed, his face so relaxed and serene; he looked younger. Almost like a boy despite the beard he had grown between roles. She loved that beard; loved the way it scratched against her face when they kissed. The way it scratched her neck, her breasts, her thighs. . .   
Charlotte shook herself out of the wonderful memories and leaned over the bed, her breasts almost brushing his face so she could push aside those red-brown curls and kiss him on the forehead. She pecked him on the mouth because she just couldn't resist kissing him again. She hated the fact that she had to work today. 

Pulling away and setting the small box and note on the bedside table; she felt him grab her hand and yank her back into bed with him. Fire was in his eyes as he turned them over so he was on top of her; and he kissed her again. He kissed her, slowly asking entrance to her mouth in a lazy, sleep-addled way that ignited a fire in both of them. Pulling away, Charlotte said with Loveland adoration in her eyes,  
"Happy Birthday, my love."   
Tom chuckled and nuzzled into her neck, scratching the sensitive skin there and kissed her on that delicious spot where her neck met her shoulder and mumbled,   
"Mmm, thank you. I think I would like my present now." His breath puffing against her neck as he shifted his hips into her so she could feel exactly what he meant.   
Charlotte moaned and ground her hips against him as he kissed her again, feeling a smile on his lips as he reached up and cupped her head in his hands; pulling her hair slightly. He kissed a trail from her lips down her jaw and neck, parted the top buttons on her shirt, and nibbled on her décolletage. Charlotte breathing quite heavily now, gasped out,   
"Tom, you have to stop."  
"And why is that, Darling?" He said looking up at her with mischief and playfulness in his eyes; god she loved seeing him like that.   
Pushing at his chest, she sat up and moved to get out of bed again; not an easy feat with the heels she had on getting tangled up in the sheets.   
She huffed when she finally stood up again and turning around to him to say,   
"Because I have to get to work."   
Tom moved himself so he was on his knees on the bed, him still a good inch or two taller than her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him again, whispering,   
"Stay. . ." He kissed her again, putting his hands in her hair and gently tugging again before she gasped and pulled away.   
"Tom you know I wish I could, but I just simply couldn't get off today, you know that." Buttoning herself up again and smoothing her pencil skirt, she stepped out of his reach, knowing that if he grabbed her again she simply wouldn't be able to resist.   
"Besides, I already left you a little present." Charlotte pointed to the bedside table.   
"All I ask is that you don't open it until I'm gone; okay?"  
"Yes Darling. May I walk you to the door?" He asked politely, the gentleman in him coming out again.   
"Yes, you may. But only if you're good."   
She walked out of their bedroom and to the dining room table where she had put her purse. He scrambled out of bed after her; nearly falling as he did so, yet eyeing that little black box on the bedside table, his fingers just itching to open it. Instead, he followed her out in just his flannel pajama bottoms.   
He kissed her at the door. As she walked out, he pinched her bum and she squealed and darted down the steps a little faster, looking back and blowing a kiss as she stepped into the cab. 

Tom's POV

I waved back as she drove away; as soon as she was out of sight though I sprinted back inside, not even noticing the breakfast she had made for me; back into our room to that teasing little black box. I tore open the little box, not even reading the note. Inside that little box, god help me, was a pair of knickers. It was a little, red, lacy slip of a thong. After imagining the little minx that was my beloved Char in these knickers and nothing else; a shudder went through me enough to clear my head and remember the note that I had so carelessly tossed aside. Opening the little envelope there was a card, and written in Char's scrawl was, 

'I hope that you are hungry tonight; I'm going to cook one of your favorites. But just wait until dessert. -Char'  
He sucked in a breath at that last sentence; reached over and texted Char,

'Minx.'

'You love it; you will see the rest of it tonight.' She texted back with a pair of lips attached. 

Even after two years together she never failed to excite me. Sometimes she made me feel like a randy schoolboy again; wanting her with untamed lust. God, he loved that woman.

Charlotte's POV  
She laughed at his texts; and all through the day she kept sending more texts throughout the day to deliberately tease him. Each time, he sent back replies that made her clench her thighs together. Oh, tonight was going to be good.

• • • • • • •

Later that afternoon, Charlotte stepped out of the cab as gracefully as she could manage with all the bags she was carrying; full of ingredients for tonight's dinner. Along with a very special striped pink bag hidden in her purse that she was sure to heat the evening up; just the way she wanted it to. It was Tom's birthday after all, and despite working from 9 to 6 and the fact that she was completely exhausted; she wanted to make the most of it. She stumbled in the door, thankfully only dropping the roast on the floor. At least it wasn't the eggs. Tom was right there immediately, helping her pick things up and carrying them into the kitchen.   
"Okay, how can I help?" He asked while pulling everything out of the bags for me.   
"Oh no you don't, this is your birthday, so go into the living room, and, oh I don't know, read 'Hamlet' again or something." She protested while pushing him out of the kitchen.  
" 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.' " he quoted back at me wiggling his eyebrows in mock villainy.   
"Out, Thomas!" I laughed and smacked him on the butt as he walked out of the kitchen laughing that adorable yet unbelievably sexy, " Ehehehehe. . ."   
Huffing, I put on my apron, kicked out of my shoes, and got to work. Not twenty minutes later, I had the roast in the oven and my famous no-bake key lime pie in the fridge. Both would need about an hour, and I used that hour to clean up the kitchen because I am a surprisingly messy cook. I put together two plates and put them on the table along with a few taper candles. Along with the pie with a glass cover on the side. I sighed and looked at my work, thoroughly pleased. Tom comes up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and he rests his chin on my shoulder,  
"It looks delicious, sweetheart." Tom breathes in my ear. He then pulls my chair out for me before seating himself and we dig in to our food. We talk in our usual banter, I talk about work a bit and he tells me about the new book he started reading today; all the while sharing heated looks and licking his lips, making me squeeze my things together to relieve some of the ache in between them.   
After we finished our meal, I made to clean up the table.  
"Leave it. I'll clean it up later." Tom came up behind me and whispered; rubbing my neck.   
I slumped underneath his long, talented fingers before realizing that this was supposed to be about him. I pulled away from him, stuttering,  
"T-this is supposed to be about YOU." I looked up into his eyes, the blue I got lost in so often threatened to engulf me once more. Taking my face into his hands he whispered,  
"Darling, I love you. You did all this for me even though I can tell that my strong southern belle is exhausted; please let me pamper you a bit." He pleaded with his eyes as he trailed his hands down to my hands, engulfing them in his large, warm ones. I nodded, and he pulled me toward our bathroom.   
Upon entering the bathroom, he pulled me in for a kiss, asking for the permission I willingly gave. I opened my mouth to him and our tongues danced with each other, his tongue massaging mine as they mirrored his hands on my neck. I became weak-kneed as he pulled away from me; so much love and adoration in his eyes. He sat me down on the toilet as he knelt down to turn on the bath for me as I watched him fill the tub, putting some of my favorite lavender bubbles into the steaming water that practically called to me, promising to relax my sore muscles. He stood back up, taking me with him, and undressed me with such tenderness; almost as if I were a child. My blouse and pencil skirt bunching on the floor below us; he put my hands on his shoulders as I stepped out of it, his hands unclasping my bra as I did so. It dropped to the floor and he took me in his hands, kneading and tweaking my breasts and nipples, already adding to the heat pooled in my ruined panties. His hands trailed down my sides, rubbing small spots as he made his way down to my soaked panties. He stroked me through the fabric, spreading my wetness before he gently tugged them down my hips; joining them on the floor. He led me to the tub, holding my hand to balance me as I stepped in the hot, bubbly water.  
I sank all but my face underneath the soapy water; feeling all my muscles unclench and relax. Reaching for the shampoo, Tom squeezed a bit into his hands before lathering it and putting it to my hair and massaged my scalp, making me positively purr with the sensation. After rinsing my hair, Tom grabbed a rag and began to wash me; down my arms, across my breasts and stomach before I turned around so he could wash my back. He massaged my back, from my shoulders to the small of my back, making small circles and kneading my wanting flesh. All this attention made me squirm underneath his hands, electricity shooting straight to my groin. Tom stood me up, had me put my hands on his shoulders as he washed my legs, massaging my calves, then my thighs before he reached my center, which he barely brushed over before turning me around to wash my ass as well. I knew he could smell my arousal as well as I could; and I clenched my thighs together in an attempt to relive some of the tension. I felt his hands leave me, he reached over and pulled the plug, letting the water drain completely before reaching over to turn on the removable shower head. Turning it to massage setting, he rinsed all the suds from my quivering body. He bade me sit down in the tub, facing him, knees apart as he rinsed the most intimate part of me, my hips bucking as a stream of water hit my clit and I gasped at the sensation. I grabbed Tom's hair and pulled him toward me, engulfing him in a fiery kiss before he pulled away again. He moved the shower head to my things as he moved his fingers to my wet slit, teasing around my lips before moving inside to tease and flick my clit, making me buck once more against his hand as I cried out. He moved his finger down and inside me curling the digit towards the front of my walls before adding another finger and repeating the motion. My hand was clenching his arm as I cried, "Thomas! Thomas please! Please!" I cried as he moved the pulsing shower head back up to my clit. It was all too much and I came apart mere seconds after the stream of water hit my clit, making me scream his name. He rode out my orgasm, not stopping until he coaxed a second orgasm out of me. I pushed his hands away from me as I wound down from my orgasm. I heard Tom turn the water off, then he picked me up out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel, still coming down from my amazing orgasms. When my head cleared a few minutes later, I found Tom and I laying on our bed, my head on his chest and him stroking my wet hair. I craned my neck up to kiss him, first softly, and then rougher as our tongues battled for dominance. I finally broke the kiss, coming up for air but my lips still not leaving his skin as I kissed him down his neck, unbuttoning that torturously tight white shirt of his revealing more and more skin to my attention. I sucked and laced my tongue over a spot on his chest, marking him as my own. I moved down his chest to his abs while undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxers down at the same time; his length springing free before me, the red head leaking precome. I took him in my hand and stroked him as I ran my tongue along the underside of him, from root to tip before taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. Covering my teeth with my lips and sucking him hard as I could, I bobbed my head up and down him, feeling him move his hands to weave themselves into my hair. Not pushing, just guiding me as I moved on him. I worked whatever didn't fit in my mouth with my hand and I stroked him as I tickled his balls with my other hand.   
"Char- Char stop," Tom panted, "I want to come inside you." I pulled myself off of him with a pop! and crawled back up him to kiss him, making him taste himself on my tongue. He turned us over so he was on top of me and guided himself into me, first with long, languid strokes that hit my g-spot every time, making me moan and squirm. Grabbing my hands, he lifts them above my head; his thrusts become harder and more frantic, making the headboard slam against the wall. I know that in some corner of my mind, I hear it and am embarrassed, but another - louder - part of my brain can only process how hot it is. My breath is coming in pants and gasps of his name as I get closer towards the edge. His face and mine are right in front of each other and I can see the lust - and love - in his eyes as he pants out,   
"I'm gonna come, come for me." As he reaches down and rubs that little bundle of nerves and I come undone once more, screaming his name in my release and I feel him spill inside of me, calling out a breathy, "Charlotte!" He lays there on top of me, then rolls so my head ends up on his chest.  
I trace patterns in his bit of chest hair and he lays his cheek on the top of my head, sighing; both of us basking in the afterglow. We lie there like that for a few minutes, before I sit up and say, "I have to pee." And I head to the bathroom naked. When I return, Tom is reaching up to a shelf hanging on the wall; him still naked as well. I will admit, even after what we just did, my core heated up at the sight of his long, lean legs, round ass and strong back. Yum. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.  
"I love you, Tom." I kiss his shoulder.  
I pull away from him as I feel him turn around and face me. I don't notice that his hand is behind his back as he takes my hand as softly says,  
"And I love you, Charlotte Eleanor Dupree." He bends down I assume to kiss me again and my eyes flitter shut and my neck leans back to receive his lips. When I feel nothing, I open my eyes he is not above me. I look down and see him there, on one knee before me. I see the box sitting on the floor, open. I can see him holding the ring in his hand; and I am utterly speechless as he takes my left hand in his, looks me in the eyes and says,  
"I spoke to your parents. Your Dad is extraordinarily hard to get a hold of, by the way. I actually ended up speaking to your aunt and uncle today as well, because when I asked your mother for her permission she told them and they immediately wanted to talk to me. Have I mentioned that your uncle scares me?" He said this all in a bit of a rush, though he chuckled a bit at the last part. "Would you like to know what your mother said to me? She said, and I quote,   
'It is about damn time. She deserves someone like you, Tom; she has for a very long time.' " He looked up at my face, I am sure I look ridiculous right now, hair a mess, my eyes as big as saucers,jaw hanging slack open just waiting to catch flies as I stutter and try to say something; Yet only small squeaks and noises coming out of my mouth before I realize what I am doing and just close my mouth.  
"And I thought about so many different ways to do this for the past six months I've had this ring. At the Cannes film festival a few months back, over that romantic candlelit dinner a few weeks ago, last week while you were sleeping late I slipped it onto your hand while you were sleeping in, hair a mess all perfect and tangled up in the sheets; but I realized that wasn't right so I took it off again and put it away. I nearly did it this morning. I even thought about doing it in front of your family when we were visiting your mother next week in Texas. But that didn't quite sit right with me either. But laying there with you just now, I realized just how perfect that moment was with us laying together there on that bed; I realized that I wanted you sprawled over my chest, your hair a mess and all in my face after we make love. I wanted that for the rest of my life. I love you, Charlotte Eleanor Dupree," he took my left hand and positioned the most beautiful cushion cut diamond engagement ring I had ever seen in my life at the tip of my finger, sucked in a breath, and finally said,  
"Will you marry me?" His blue eyes pleading with so much love.   
I just stood there shell shocked for a good minute in the silence before my eyes started tearing up, Tom looking at me with concern, but he did not move as I tried to find my voice.  
"Thomas William Hiddleston, of course I'll marry you." The tears overflowing in my eyes now I felt Tom slide the ring on my finger, he stood up and picked me straight up in his arms, kissing me with so much love and fierceness it took my breath away; all the while tears streaming down my face in joy. When we broke apart and he wiped at my eyes, I saw that he had been crying as well.   
"Charlotte Eleanor Hiddleston. I quite like the sound of that." I giggled and Tom's face stretched into the widest smile I had ever seen on him. His face all smile lines and beaming blue eyes as I kissed him again, relishing that he was all mine; forever. He was the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night before I went to sleep; for the rest of our lives.   
"So what do you think the date should be, Darling?" Tom asked me with glee, though we both already knew the answer.  
"October 26th, next year." It was the day we had first met, in that cozy coffee shop on the north side of London.   
"Well, that gives us about sixteen months; plenty of time to plan. How does that sound?"   
"Perfect; as long as I am with you forever, nothing really else matters." I smiled and kissed him again before he set me down on solid ground again, though I felt as it I were floating on air. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That took me two days to write and A LOT of research. My heart was pounding writing the entire last scene. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as i had writing this. And if any of you would like to see the ring I had in mind, the link is right below. Much love!
> 
> http://www.harrywinston.com/store/engagement/diamond-rings-2/products/cushion-cut-micropave


End file.
